blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Evil
Evil is an alignment in Black & White and Black & White 2. Cruel and destructive acts will make a god or a creature become evil. ''Black & White'' The lack of interface in the first Black & White game makes it harder to notice immediate changes in one's alignment towards evil, but continued acts of cruelty will eventually affect one's appearance. An evil god will experience the following changes: *The hand/cursor becomes red and scaly, and fingernails grow into claws. *The temple becomes a lot darker and full of spikes. *The voice heard when a villager is moved from his/her village to another becomes deeper and demanding. *The music heard within the god's influence will be eerie and scarier. *The area within the god's influence will have bats flying and the sky will be darker and cloudy. *Blackey will feel betrayed and angry when the god performs a good action. Becoming Evil An evil god must keep their villagers in check by terrorizing them often with scary, destructive miracles such as storm or fireball, crushing buildings and hurling villagers around, paying little to no attention to their desires, letting take care of themselves (being careful not to overdo it, or the area of influence will be severely reduced). Instead of protecting their villages, an evil god may choose to attack the enemy instead (even a boulder will do) forcing them to focus their attention to their own village. Other options include sacrifices as the main method of increasing prayer power (younglings yield the most prayer, and if they are enemies, it's even better) and complete scroll quests in an evil way. The creature The creature's alignment is independent of that of their owner, but there are many things a player can (and should) do to make the creature evil. An evil creature will have bigger and sharper claws, horns, teeth, etc. Its skin will generally become darker, its ears pointy and spikes may also grow on its body. The creature will develop an "aura" of black smoke surrounding it and its posture will degrade, giving it a menacing, hunched over look. Contrary to popular belief, beating a creature for no reason will only make it hateful, resentful and defiant towards its owner, so what an evil god wants to do is reward a creature for being cruel and punish kindness. Letting the creature go berserk in (preferably) enemy villages, crushing houses and killing villagers, teaching it evil miracles and encouraging it to use them (they learn by watching their god), as well as feeding it with villagers are all possible ways to make it evil. It may be a good idea to feed some of the friendly villagers to the creature just to keep them in check, but teaching the creature to eat only when satisfied will prevent him from eradicating the population. This can be easily attained by punishing gluttony (i.e. slapping him when he looks for food or eats without being hungry). Teaching the creature to hurl stones and trees and engaging in combats frequently, specially when inside villages to cause more destruction will also shift its alignment towards evil (it might be a good idea to develop the creature's strength and teach it miracles so it can defend itself). A patient player may even teach its creature to catch projectiles (even fireballs!) mid air and then having the creature throw them back at the enemy. If a creature is always acting nice towards something, the Leash of Aggression can help a player change the creature for evil. List of evil miracles *Fireball *Lightning Bolt *Mega-Blast *Storm *Pack of Beasts *Aggressive Creature ''Black & White 2'' Black & White 2 has indicators which makes it easier for the player to keep track of his/her alignment, namely the fountain at the Town Center and the floating "good" and "evil" words that appear whenever the player takes action. In the sequel, aside from generally evil acts like sacrificing and harming villagers, warfare and placement of certain buildings can also provoke minor amounts of evil points. Category:Black & White Category:Black & White 2